1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a customizable, removable organizer system for a tote type carrying bag, and in particular to a modular inner liner system that a person can tailor to his or her personal preferences for various carrying bags including: a briefcase, a handbag, a backpack, a gym bag, a diaper bag and other tote type bags.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of conventional inner liner devices have been previously contemplated. Some of these embodiments disclose a single piece “tool belt” inner liner having expandable pockets for various items, such as: keys, glasses, checkbook, makeup, cell phone, credit cards, pills and/or other personal items. The single piece tool belt sits inside a bag or purse and wraps within a single internal compartment of the purse leaving room in the middle for larger items, such a wallet. These inner liners are made from a predetermined single piece construction and are not modifiable in size and/or shape. When the single piece tool belt inner liner is moved from bag to bag, the entire tool belt is moved from one bag to the next bag. Each bag must be big enough to encase the prefabricated size of the single piece tool belt inner liner.
Other conventional devices include a one piece shell construction unit having a predetermined size that mimics the inner lining of a purse or bag. The one piece construction unit allows the user to put dividers into it to create internal compartments. This entire unit is slid into a handbag or the like. As one single unit, the inner liner is removed from one bag (with all of the contents intact) and dropped into another bag. However, the unit is not modular so the entire unit must fit within the shape of the internal compartment of the bag.
Attempts have been made to create a convenient portable inner liner that can be easily removed from one bag and stored in another bag. However, these conventional inner liners suffer from many disadvantages. For example, none of them anticipate that most carrying bags and purses have internal compartments separated by various partitions. The previous mentioned inner liner systems fail to maximize the internal space within a purse because they are contiguous and can only use one compartment, making the others useless. As such, much of the space in a carrying bag is used inefficiently.
Furthermore, it is not possible to customize each of the internal compartments within the carrying bag to the user's size and preference. To the contrary, the user must make use of the predefined compartments configured into the inner liner by the manufacturer.